The Wings
by Grey Cho
Summary: ... Karena seekor gagak memerlukan sepasang sayap untuk membawanya terbang. [AR]


Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

(I don't take credit for the original content)

AR

KageHina

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam menatap ke langit. Sorak-sorai dari dalam arena terdengar bergemuruh, bahkan saat langkahnya masih cukup jauh untuk mencapai pintu depan. Hari ini, di antara terik mentari, Kageyama akan bertanding sebagai salah satu perwakilan dari Jepang. Kakinya melangkah di jalanan yang asing, berbincang dengan bahasa asing, dan menyantap panganan yang terkecap asing di lidah. Pemuda itu menengok angkasa, mengingatkan dirinya bahwa di sanalah gagak berada, mengukir kenangan ketika dirinya masih remaja. Tiga tahun? Empat tahun? Ah, Kageyama tak tahu pasti. Waktu berlalu tanpa pernah dihitungnya. Selepas menjadi mahasiswa, kariernya sebagai seorang atlet mengudara. Dia lolos seleksi dan masuk ke tim utama Jepang, membuktikan eksistensi bahwa gagak akan selalu terbang tinggi.

Namun, di setiap jejak yang diukirnya, ada hal yang terasa kosong. Ada hal yang terasa ganjil. Seperti mesin yang kehilangan salah satu skrupnya, Kageyama merasa ada bagian hampa dalam dirinya, terlebih ketika dia memberikan _toss_ kepada seseorang. _Partner_ -nya bukan lagi pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan rambut berantakan berwarna jingga. _Partner-_ nya bukanlah lagi pemuda yang selalu sesumbar akan menerima _toss_ darinya secara sempurna. Menggelikan bagi seorang Kageyama yang dahulu pernah dijuluki sebagai "Raja Arogan". Kini, dia sangat bergantung pada kerja sama tim. Rekan adalah bagian dari dirinya, belahan setiap kemenangannya. Tempat dia berbagi setiap pertandingan. Namun, tetap saja, tim sejati bagi sang pemuda adalah Karasuno. Dia adalah bagian dari sekawanan gagak dan oleh karena itu, kendati telah kembali memungut mahkota yang pernah dia letakkan di bawah sana, dia akan tetap menjadi gagak bermahkota. Identitasnya adalah gagak dan akan selalu menjadi gagak.

Kageyama ingat, entah bagaimana, Hinata menjadi rajin belajar. Pemuda yang pernah memohon pada Tsukki dan Ennoshita untuk diajarkan beberapa materi pelajaran itu mendadak hilir-mudik ke perpustakaan. Dia tak lagi menampakkan batang hidung untuk sekadar menjenguk klub (meski mereka telah dinyatakan pensiun menjelang ujian kelulusan). Alangkah terkejutnya Kageyama ketika tahu Hinata akan berhenti bermain voli dan fokus untuk mencapai cita-cita lain yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang Hinata Shouyo. Mengingat perdebatan dirinya dan Hinata di hari kelulusan mau tak mau membuat Kageyama merasakan kembali rasa sesak yang sama. Dirinya bersikeras menyadarkan Hinata. Pemuda itu akan menyesal dengan keputusannya. Namun, pemuda kecil itu berkilah, dia akan baik-baik saja.

" _Pikirkan saja kehidupanmu sendiri! Kau pasti akan menjadi atlet yang sukses, Raja!"_

Kalimat terakhir dari Hinata mengundang pukulan kencang dari kepalan tangan Kageyama. Itulah penutup perbincangan keduanya.

Kelopak Kageyama terpejam dan terbuka. Dia berusaha mengatur irama napas, menenangkan diri selagi langkahnya masih terus menderap di jalanan. Pertandingan menantinya. Ini bukan saatnya membuat suasana hatinya sendiri dirundung awan kelabu. Dia harus membawa pulang kemenangan sebagai oleh-oleh kembali ke Jepang. Tanggung jawabnya semakin besar. Bukan lagi hanya membawa nama sekolah. Harapan setiap orang yang menyukai voli di Jepang ada di pundaknya. Itulah kenapa, untuk sementara waktu, Kageyama akan menutup pintu ingatannya dan membiarkan konsentrasi miliknya tertuju pada arena.

Entah bagaimana, dia akan bisa terbang meski hanya dengan sebelah sayap yang mengepak kencang.

 **The Wings**

Seorang pemuda tengah memarkirkan sepeda ketika sepasang mata lebarnya bertumbu dengan poster yang ditempel di kaca sebuah toko buku. " _Chiisana Kyoujin_ generasi ketiga". Begitulah judul poster tersebut. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna lazuardi menjelang petang, jingga, tersenyum tipis. Tangannya bergerak membetulkan letak kacamata yang setahun ke belakang dia pakai. Lantas, sang pemuda menengok ke samping dan memutuskan berjalan masuk ke dalam toko, tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan poster tersebut.

Hinata Shouyo. Pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai guru di salah satu SMA (Sekolah Menengah Atas) di Tokyo dalam kurun waktu satu tahun terakhir. Lulusan Universitas Tokyo itu kini tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartemen. Pagi hingga sore, Hinata akan menghabiskan waktu untuk mengajar, sementara sore hingga malam dia akan menyempatkan diri belajar dan memperdalam teknik mengajar. Tangan-tangan mungil dengan urat yang terlihat menonjol miliknya kini digunakan untuk menerangkan pelajaran. Kaki gesitnya kini hanya membawa tubuhnya memutari lorong, ruang guru, dan kelas. Seragam kebanggaan berwarna hitam-oranye, foto klub voli, dan serentetan benda berbau voli telah disimpannya rapat-rapat di dalam sebuah kardus di dalam lemari pakaian di kediamannya. Kardus yang seolah tak ingin diusiknya barang sedikit pun. Hinata telah memutuskan untuk memenuhi keinginan orangtuanya. Dia akan menjadi guru dan dia tidak ingin setengah-setengah dalam menjalani profesinya tersebut.

Selang beberapa tahun, sosok dirinya yang dikenal di kalangan atlet voli kian memudar. Bahkan ketika masuk ke universitas, Hinata berusaha menghindari klub voli. Dia tidak ingin dikenali. Dia tidak ingin ditawari masuk ke dalam klub voli. Sebab Hinata sendiri tak bisa memungkiri, dia akan setengah hati menolak tawaran tersebut. Sosoknya, sosok _Chiisana Kyoujin_ generasi kedua, perlahan tak lagi melekat di ingatan orang lain. Kenma, Tanaka, bahkan Kageyama pun tak dia beri ruang untuk bisa menghubunginya. Jahat memang. Hinata tahu. Namun, pemuda itu paham bahwa dalam kehidupan selalu ada pilihan. Baginya, ini pilihan yang dia ambil. Hinata tahu risikonya, mengerti konsekuensinya.

Satu gagak mendarat, terlepas dari sekawanan gagak lain yang masih mengepakkan sayap. Gagak itu memilih berjalan, berdiam diri di daratan.

* * *

"Kageyama keren sekali! Dia _setter_ yang andal. Benar-benar kebanggaan tim Jepang!"

Hinata tengah memasuki ruang kelas ketika telinganya mendengarkan obrolan muridnya. Beberapa murid berkumpul, mengerubuti seorang siswa yang tampak serius memperhatikan layar ponsel. Tampaknya, mereka tengah menyaksikan tayangan pertandingan voli yang sepekan ini dilaksanakan. Hinata tak begitu tahu informasi perihal siapa lawan tim Jepang. Dia tak punya nyali untuk mencari tahu. Namun, dari mencuri dengar selama beberapa kali, Hinata tahu bahwa mantan rekannya menjadi bagian dari tim kebanggaan negeri sakura. Hinata tidak terkejut. Dengan kemampuannya, Kageyama pantas mendapatkan kehormatan bergabung dalam tim Jepang.

"Hinata- _Sensei_!" Seorang murid memanggil Hinata, lengkap dengan ponsel yang dia genggam di tangan kiri.

Pemuda cepak itu menjejali Hinata dengan tayangan di layar ponsel dan berapi-api membicarakan kehebatan para pemain tim voli Jepang.

Hinata menghela napas dan berusaha membuang muka. Namun, ekor mata sang pemuda tak bisa berdusta. Dia melirik layar ponsel itu ragu-ragu dan mendapati helaian hitam yang terlihat berkibar ketika sang empunya berlari meraih bola.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan voli," bohong Hinata. Pemuda tersebut lantas menggerakkan tangan, menyuruh murid-murid kembali ke bangku masing-masing lantaran pelajaran akan dimulai.

* * *

Hinata berjalan tak tentu arah. Dia hendak menghabiskan jam istirahat di taman. Namun, urung. Ada beberapa gadis yang tengah bergosip ria di sana. Tidak memungkinkan bagi Hinata untuk bersantai di sana. kembali menggerakkan kaki, Hinata justru sampai ke sisi gedung olahraga. Suara teriakan, bola yang memantul, dan riuh gadis-gadis pemandu sorak membuat Hinata menoleh ke dalam. Beberapa gadis mendekatinya, menyapa sang guru.

" _Sensei_ , tumben sekali aku melihat _Sensei_ ada di gedung olahraga!"

Wajar saja. Gedung olahraga sebetulnya menjadi tempat terlarang untuk Hinata datangi semenjak di bangku perkuliahan.

"Ayo, masuk! Kita lihat tim voli sekolah kita yang tengah berlatih!" Ajak sang gadis.

Hinata lekas menelengkan kepala dan baru saja memundurkan langkah andai kata sebuah bola voli tidak bergulir dan menabrak kakinya.

" _Out_!"

Seorang wasit berteriak.

Hinata membungkuk tanpa sadar. Tangannya meraih bola tersebut. Ketika seorang pemain melambaikan tangan dan meminta Hinata melemparkan bola voli tersebut, sang pemuda berambut jingga justru melangkah mundur. Dia membentuk ancang-ancang. Bola dilemparkan ke atas dan tak lama kemudian, Hinata melompat. Pemuda itu menepis bola voli dengan kencang, dengan lompatan yang layaknya tengah terbang. Seluruh siswa yang ada di arena gedung terdiam. Mata mereka seolah membeku melihat kejadian barusan. Sebelum kesunyian luntur, Hinata telah terlebih dahulu pamit dan berlari meninggalkan gedung.

"Hei, kaulihat tadi?"

"Itu luar biasa!"

"Aku tak pernah melihat _Sensei_ memegang bola sebelumnya. Kupikir _Sensei_ bukan tipe olahragawan."

"Kauingat soal ' _Chiisana Kyoujin_ generasi kedua'? Sekilas tadi, aku merasa seperti melihat sosoknya di dalam sosok _Sensei_."

"Jangan-jangan Hinata- _Sensei_ adalah …."

* * *

Hinata kini berada di atap sekolah. Seharusnya dia kemari sejak awal. Jika demikian, tentu sang pemuda tak perlu berurusan dengan tim voli dan tetek-bengek yang beberapa waktu lalu terjadi. Pemuda berambut jingga memandang telapak tangan yang sedikit kemerahan. Pemuda itu sadar, dia memukul bola dengan sungguh-sungguh dan telapak tangannya tidak lagi terbiasa dengan sensasi tersebut. Hinata mendongak, mengangkat telapak tangannya ke langit, seolah berusaha menjangkau kapas-kapas putih yang berarak tenang di atas sana. Sensasi apa ini?

Rasanya, Hinata ketagihan. Dia ingin lagi dan lagi memukul bola. Tak peduli tangannya menjadi lebih merah dari ini, tak peduli kakinya akan terasa sakit lantaran tak pernah dilatih.

Voli itu mengerikan, bukan? Begitu membuat sang pemuda kecanduan dengan mudah.

* * *

"REUNI?" Hinata setengah berteriak saat menerima telepon di ruang guru, membuat beberapa guru yang berada di sana sontak memalingkan muka ke arahnya.

Ibunya yang menelepon, memberitahukan undangan reuni di Karasuno. Hinata tentu dibuat bungkam. Selama ini ibunya tak pernah ikut campur soal kehidupannya. Ketika Hinata memutuskan tinggal di Tokyo dan meminta sang ibu menolak undangan reuni, Hinata tak pernah mendapat kabar reuni. Namun, entah kenapa, kali ini sang ibu yang mendesaknya untuk datang.

"Aku sibuk, Bu." Hinata berbohong, entah ke berapa kali hari ini.

"Ibu tak mau tahu. Kau harus bertemu dengan teman-teman satu timmu! Harusnya kau lihat ekspresimu sendiri setiap kali pulang ke rumah! Mukamu seperti seorang pemuda yang merindukan kekasihnya, tapi malu-malu untuk mengungkapkan kerinduan itu!"

"Ibu—"

"—Kau harus menyempatkan diri untuk pulang!"

Sambungan telepon terputus. Benar-benar kebetulan yang membuat Hinata tak habis pikir. Berawal dari memukul bola voli setelah sekian tahun lamanya, kini dia juga dikejutkan dengan sikap sang ibu yang menyuruhnya pulang dan mengikuti acara reuni.

* * *

" _Sensei!_ "

Bola mata Hinata terbelalak. Ketika dia memasuki ruang kelas, salah seorang murid yang tergabung dalam tim voli sekolah seketika melemparkan bola voli yang tentu saja, secara refleks bisa Hinata tangkap.

Beberapa murid perempuan memandang Hinata takjub, sementara yang lelaki sibuk menunjukkan cengiran antusias.

Murid bertubuh jangkung itu kembali membuka suara.

"Pemilik nomor sepuluh, umpan terkuat, dan _Chiisana Kyoujin_ dari Karasuno. Aku, kami, tak menyangka bahwa atlet sehebat itu mengajar bahasa Jepang di kelas kami. Kami tak menyadari bahwa _Sensei_ yang kami pikir lemah dalam olahraga, rupanya andalan tim sekolahnya. _Chiisana Kyoujin_ tiba-tiba menghilang dari berita. Dia tak muncul dalam seleksi tim nasional, tidak seperti rekannya, Kageyama. _Sensei_ , _Sensei_ masih menyukai voli, bukan? Kejadian saat jam istirahat tadi membuktikan segalanya, bahkan jika _Sensei_ mengingkari ucapanku saat ini."

Beberapa murid muncul dari balik pintu, berdiri di belakang Hinata. "Maaf, _Sensei_. Kami juga mencuri dengar pembicaraan _Sensei_ di ruang guru tadi. Ikutlah dalam acara reuni itu. _Sensei_ menghindari dunia voli, bukan? Itu … itu menyakitkan, bukan?"

" _Sensei_." Kali ini, seorang gadis yang tampak pemalu berusaha ambil andil. " _Sensei_ , pasti ingin bermain dengan teman-teman _Sensei_. Jangan menahan diri lagi. _Sensei_ harus kembali ke sana dan mengutarakan bahwa _Sensei_ menyukai voli."

"Kami tak tahu alasan kenapa _Sensei_ memilih berhenti, tapi paling tidak, jangan memutuskan hubungan seperti itu."

" _Sensei_ , Kageyama pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengan _Sensei_. Sehebat apa pun, seekor gagak tak akan bisa terbang tinggi tanpa sepasang sayap yang menyertainya. _Sensei_ dan Kageyama seperti sepasang sayap itu."

Hinata merunduk. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Untuk kali pertama, dia membiarkan tangisnya menjadi bahan tontonan murid-murid. Untuk kali pertama semenjak berhenti bermain voli, dia menangis keras. Untuk kali pertama setelah tak lagi menyentuh bola voli, Hinata jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia merindukan Karasuno. Dia merindukan voli. Hinata tahu, sejak awal dia hanya menyerah untuk berjuang mengejar impiannya sendiri. Hinata merasa sangat nyaman dengan Karasuno dan tak ada jaminan bahwa mereka akan menjadi satu tim setelah lulus. Itulah kenapa, Hinata menjauhkan diri dari voli. Hinata tak ingin melihat realita. Baginya, timnya hanyalah tim Karasuno. Sehebat apa pun tim lain yang nantinya dia masuki, tak akan bisa menyamai rasa bahagianya berada di tim Karasuno. Ketika sang ayah menyuruhnya menjadi guru, Hinata tanpa basa-basi mengiyakan. Semua ini adalah pelariannya.

* * *

"Tahun ini pun Hinata tidak hadir, ya?" Yamaguchi bertanya pada siapa pun.

Tsukki melihat ke arah keramaian peserta reuni akbar Karasuno dan warna jingga yang rekan satu timnya cari tak dia temukan di mana pun. Hinata akan absen datang ke reuni untuk kesekiankalinya ketika Kageyama saja masih bisa menyempatkan hadir. Pemuda _blond_ itu ingin menggerutu, tapi tahu, atmosfer akan kian dingin. Kageyama yang berusaha datang meskipun baru sampai di Jepang semalam tadi terdiam. Pemuda itu hanya menyapa rekan-rekannya dan merapatkan bibir sepanjang acara reuni. Suga menarik napas panjang. Suasana reuni tiap tahun tetap sama. Hening dan dingin. Siapa sangka Hinata akan memutuskan menjauhi mereka dan bahkan tak pernah menampakkan diri sekali saja? Pemuda itu harusnya kini berada di anjungan yang sama dengan Kageyama dan menjadi rekan abadi sang pemuda. Namun, apa? Hinata tak muncul di depan Takeda ketika sang guru sesungguhnya hendak merekomendasikannya mengikuti seleksi tim nasional.

"Biarkan saja dia!" Omel Tanaka. "Dia benar-benar merusak _mood_ -ku setiap kali datang ke acara reuni. Aaah! Sialan!"

"Kita mulai saja," ajak Daichi seraya beranjak menuju gedung olahraga.

Beberapa suara pelan menjawab ajakan sang mantan ketua, sementara sisanya memilih diam. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang benar-benar menikmati reuni ini.

* * *

"Hei, jangan dorong-dorong!" Ketus Hinata setengah berbisik pada beberapa muridnya sendiri.

Mereka telah berada di gerbang sekolah, di antara keramaian peserta reuni. Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya mematung di garis gerbang mau tak mau memancing rasa gemas muridnya yang berakhir dengan aksi dorong-mendorong.

" _Sensei_ ini bagaimana? Kenapa berdiam diri saja? Ayo, masuklah!"

Hinata menelan ludah. Bangunan sekolah ini hanya beberapa kali dia lewati sambil lalu. Setelah beberapa tahun berselang, sang pemuda pada akhirnya kembali menginjakkan kaki di dalam sini. Masih tak berkutik, Hinata kembali ditarik beberapa gadis, sedangkan beberapa siswa menanyakan letak gedung olahraga pada alumnus lainnya.

"Kita seret _Sensei_ ke gedung olahraga!"

* * *

"Kageyama semakin hebat saja," komentar Suga pada Daichi. Mereka terbagi dalam dua tim, yang mana Suga menjadi _setter_ untuk tim A, sedangkan Kageyama menjadi _setter_ tim B.

Daichi menyetujui ucapan Suga. Kageyama semakin sulit untuk ditandingi. Namun, ada yang berbeda. Daichi menyadari api semangat tak tampak menyala di mata Kageyama. Tak hanya di sini, bahkan saat bertanding sebagai perwakilan Jepang, Kageyama terlihat tidak semangat. Meski begitu, tentu tak banyak yang menyadari perubahan Kageyama. Pemuda itu masih bisa bermain dengan lincah dan mampu menundukkan lawan hingga terdesak. Daichi dan yang lain menyadari hal tersebut karena mereka pun paham alasannya. Rekan sejati sang pemuda tak tampak. Itulah alasannya.

Pertandingan berlangsung dengan sengit kendati ini bukanlah pertandingan resmi. Para pemain Karasuno seolah larut dalam nostalgia, merasa bahwa diri mereka masihlah tergabung dalam tim sekolah. Tetesan keringat, teriakan, dan napas yang memburu beradu mewarnai arena voli. Sampai akhirnya, suara dorongan dan suara orang yang terjatuh di ambang pintu mengalihkan perhatian mantan anggota tim Karasuno.

Sosok pemuda jingga ada di sana, jatuh bersimpuh di dekat pintu setelah sebelumnya didorong paksa untuk masuk ke dalam gedung oleh murid-muridnya sendiri.

Mencoba memecahkan keheningan, Hinata mengangkat tangan ragu-ragu.

"H-hai, semuanya."

Selanjutnya, yang terdengar adalah suara derap langkah yang berlomba-lomba menghambur pada sang pemuda. Satu per satu dari mereka berteriak kencang, bersorak, memaki, dan kegirangan. Pelukan dan pukulan diterima sang pemuda Shouyo, terkecuali dari satu orang.

Kageyama masih berdiri di arena. Tangannya masih memegang bola. Ini gilirannya sebagai _server_ dan sosok pemuda jingga itu muncul tanpa ada petir atau hujan yang mengiringi. Menyadari aura gelap di sekitar Kageyama, beberapa anggota tim menjauhi Hinata, membiarkan Kageyama dan Hinata saling tatap (yang satu menatap panik dan yang satu menatap sengit). Hingga akhirnya, bola voli dilemparkan kencang, begitu kencang sampai-sampai benjolan terlihat di kepala Hinata.

"KE MANA SAJA KAU, BODOH?!"

"MAAFKAN AKUUU!"

* * *

Pertandingan dilanjutkan. Murid-murid Hinata berteriak, mendukung sang guru dari tribun. Beberapa anggota bertepuk tangan, mengisyaratkan aba-aba ketika Kageyama hendak memberikan toss pada Hinata. Hinata menderapkan kaki, menimbulkan decitan di lantai sebelum melompat tinggi untuk mencapai bola yang dilemparkan sang rekan. Tanpa nomor sepuluh yang tercetak di punggung, tanpa sepatu, dan tanpa seragam tim, Hinata meneruskan bola yang dipercayakan Kageyama. Ya, meski tim Karasuno generasi mereka telah bubar, mereka masih bisa tergabung sebagai tim kapan pun dan bermain penuh gelora seperti ini. Kenapa Hinata baru sadar? Tim tak harus secara resmi dikukuhkan. Tak perlu ada bukti fisik yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka masih tetap tergabung dalam tim yang sama. Hati mereka, kebersamaan mereka, telah menjadi simbol bahwa tim Karasuno generasi mereka tak akan pernah bubar.

Gagak bagaimanapun adalah gagak. Tak peduli dia berada di antara sekawanan merpati atau turun ke daratan. Gagak akan kembali terbang dan berkumpul dengan sekawanannya, mewarnai angkasa dengan warna terkuat, yakni warna hitam.

* * *

Hinata dan Kageyama berbaring di rerumputan. Senja kian rendah, hendak digantikan petang yang mulai menebarkan ronanya. Napas keduanya masih bertempo cepat, ditenggarai rasa lelah setelah berjam-jam bertanding tanpa henti, menuntaskan kerinduan.

"Hei, Kageyama. Usiaku tak lagi muda. Aku tak akan bisa mendaftarkan diri sebagai anggota tim nasional. Namun jika kauingin, mulai dari sekarang kita bisa berlatih bersama. Kau juga tinggal di Tokyo, bukan? Kita bisa bertemu setiap minggu."

Kageyama berdecih. "Sejujurnya, aku ingin memakimu sepuasku. Aku ingin menghajarmu. Kau membuat beberapa tahun milikku tidak semenyenangkan saat aku berada di Karasuno. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku mengerti kenapa kau memutuskan lari dari kenyataan. Kau tak ingin merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Kesepian. Aku masuk ke dalam tim hanya untuk melubangi hatiku sendiri. Mereka semua profesional, tapi rasanya tidak membakar semangatku. Oikawa saja kini memilih menjadi aktor. Bokuto memilih menjadi pelatih. Tak satu pun dari mereka mendaftarkan diri sebagai tim nasional."

"Namun," sambung Kageyama sembari beranjak duduk. "Aku harus tetap meneruskan perjalanan ini meski sulit. Ini adalah jalan yang kupilih. Aku hadir di dalam tim untuk memberikan jejak bahwa gagak Karasuno bisa terbang di antara burung-burung karnivora lainnya. Karenanya, kau harus memegang janjimu. Kau harus berlatih denganku setiap minggu. Tidak, bahkan lebih. Kau harus berlatih denganku setiap hari."

"EEEH? BAGAIMANA BISA? AKU HARUS MENGAJAR!"

* * *

"Ada apa?"

"Sst! Kemarilah!"

Beberapa siswa dan siswi berlarian. Mereka menelusuri seluk-beluk sekolah dan sampai ke sebuah gedung. Suara teriakan menyambangi indera pendengaran mereka dan terus disambut dengan suara decitan kaki di lantai, sesekali suara bola yang terdengar memantul. Salah seorang siswa membuka pintu gedung olahraga, menemukan pemandangan yang membuat mereka terpukau. Di dalam gedung itu ada sosok dua orang. Sosok keduanya begitu familiar. Sosok yang satu adalah sosok guru mereka. Sosok seorang atlet yang membekas di ingatan mereka. Sosok satunya adalah sosok yang familiar karena mereka sering melihat sang pemuda di televisi. Keduanya tengah berlatih, memperlihatkan pada siapa pun … bahwa _partner_ sejati dalam voli itu benar adanya. Seperti sepasang sayap yang mengepak bersamaan untuk terbang mencicip angkasa.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
